Cedo maiori
by JayEE
Summary: Spontaner etwas düsterer Oneshot. :) Lieblingspairing SS/HG


Er hatte sie die ganzen sieben Jahre lang verfolgt. Er hatte es sehr subtil gemacht. Niemand hatte jemals etwas bemerkt.

Sie hatte sieben Jahre lang Angst gehabt. Angst vor dem düsteren Mann der sich in den schmalen Gängen des Schlosses immer etwas zu dicht an ihr vorbei gedrängt hatte. Dessen kalte pechschwarze Augen sie überall verfolgt hatten – sieben dunkle Jahre lang.

Alpträume hatten sie gequält. Nachts durch die Gänge zu laufen war ihr fast unmöglich gewesen. Hinter jedem Pfeiler und in jedem Schatten sah sie seine trainierte, schlanke Gestalt mit den breiten Schultern und den schwarzen strähnigen Haaren - wie ein Raubtier zum Sprung bereit.

Egal wo sie war, er war nicht weit weg. Im Unterricht stand er zu nah hinter ihr. Sie konnte ständig seinen heißen Atem in ihren Nacken spüren. Sie hatte sich geekelt vor dem Geruch nach undefinierbaren Substanzen und Kräutern der ihm immer anhaftete.

Als sie etwas älter war hatte er angefangen ihr Dinge ins Ohr zu flüstern. Dinge die ihr Angst machten. Dinge, die Harry nie zu Ginny gesagt hätte. Dinge die ihr schlaflose Nächte bereiteten.

Sie hatte sich nicht mehr getraut ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Sie konnte das durchdringende und bedrohliche Schwarz seiner Augen nicht mehr ertragen.

Am schlimmsten waren die Stunden an denen sie bei ihm nachsitzen musste. Oh er hatte immer einen Grund gefunden sie Abends zu sich in die Kerker zu holen. Dort konnte sie sich nicht verstecken. Dort konnte sie seinen gnadenlosen Blicken nicht ausweichen.

Er hatte amüsiert den Mund verzogen wenn sie nervös vor ihm gesessen hatte und irgendwelche ekligen Trankzutaten sortieren musste. Er hatte nie viel gesprochen in den stillen Stunden die sie unter seiner Aufsicht in den zwielichtigen Räumen verbrachte.

Oh nein – er hatte sie nie angefasst. Er hatte nicht einmal den Versuch gemacht. Aber seine dunklen Augen hatten viel mehr mit ihrem Körper angerichtet. Mehr als Hände jemals imstande gewesen wären zu tun.

Seine gefährliche samtige stimme hatte sich ihr tief eingebrannt. Das dunkle, diabolische Lachen wenn er die Angst in ihren Augen gesehen hatte, hatte sie nie wieder losgelassen.

Es gab niemanden zu dem sie gehen konnte und mit dem sie hätte reden können. Sie hatte es versucht bei Harry. Er hatte gelacht und den Kopf geschüttelt über ihre Worte. Das wäre nichts Neues hatte er gesagt. Das würde jedem so gehen.

Sie hatte aufgegeben. Sie hatte sich in ihr Schicksal gefügt. Sie war still geworden und ihre Bücher wurden ihre besten Freunde. Doch ihre Gedanken waren immer voll zermürbender Unruhe in den Kerkern gewesen.

Den Schulabschluss hatte sie mit Auszeichnung gemacht. Trotz allem. In Zaubertränke war sie mit Abstand die Beste gewesen.

Er hatte am letzten Tag vor ihr gestanden und ihr gratuliert. Auch da hatte er sie nicht berührt.

Seine Hände waren auf dem Rücken verschränkt gewesen. Nur seine schwarzen Augen hatten brennend auf ihr gelegen. Und sie hatte sich das erste Mal wieder getraut seinen Blick zu erwidern.

Es hatte ihr den Atem verschlagen. Der animalische Ausdruck darin hatte ihr die Härchen an den Unterarmen aufgestellt. Atemlos hatte sie ihn angeschaut, fasziniert von der brennenden Sehnsucht die tief unten, wild und unbeherrschbar in seinen Augen flackerte.

Dann war sie gegangen. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen hatte sie ihn mit hocherhobenem Kopf hinter sich gelassen. Erleichtert war sie durch das große Portal geschritten und hatte die frische Luft, die nach Freiheit roch, tief in ihre Lungen gesogen.

-

Zögernd klopfte sie an die dunkle Tür. Hogwarts hatte sich kaum verändert in den zwei Jahren die sie nicht hier gewesen war.

Nervös kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und trat unruhig auf der Stelle.  
Es war kühl hier unten. Auch daran hatte sich nichts geändert.

Mit einem Ruck flog die Tür auf und ihre Nase witterte sofort den für ihn so typischen Geruch. Er erstarrte bei ihrem Anblick und fixierte sie mit seinem finsteren Blick. Ihre Augen glitten aufmerksam über seine hoch aufgerichtete Gestalt. Seine schwarze legere Kleidung betonte seinen schlanken Körper.

Die blauschwarzen Haare fielen ihm wie gewohnt strähnig auf die breiten Schultern. Sein Gesicht zeigte keine Regung, die Lippen fest zusammengepresst blickte er auf sie herab. Die steile Falte zwischen den bedrohlich zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen war deutlich sichtbar, seine finsteren Augen lagen beunruhigend auf ihr.

Das Kerzenlicht hinterließ flackernde Schattenspiele auf seinen strengen, herben Zügen, seine breite Brust hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig.

Er hatte sich nicht verändert. Fasziniert von seinem Anblick lies sie die Luft aus den Lungen entweichen. „Da bin ich wieder Professor." sagte sie leise.

Ruhig stand sie da, ihren kleinen Koffer in der Hand und wartete auf seine Reaktion.  
Sie hielt seinen taxierenden Blicken stand, während ihr Herz einen wilden Tanz aufführte.

Zwei Jahre hatten sie die Erinnerungen an ihn gequält. Zwei Jahre hatte sie gebraucht um zu erkennen das es nicht Angst sondern Begehren gewesen war das sie furchterfüllt von ihm weggetrieben hatte. Zwei lange, einsame Jahre lagen hinter ihr in denen sie versucht hatte ihr Leben ohne ihn auf die Reihe zu bringen.

Sie hatte den Kampf gegen ihn verloren. Sie war ihm schon zu lange verfallen.

Ein diabolisches Grinsen legte sich auf sein Gesicht, seine Augen strichen besitzergreifend über ihren Körper und er trat einen winzigen Schritt beiseite um sie einzulassen.

Viel zu nah und viel zu langsam ging sie an ihm vorbei. Sein heißer Atem strich verlangend über ihren Nacken, weckte dunkle Erinnerungen, bescherte ihr eine Gänsehaut und lies ihren Puls in die Höhe schnellen.

Mit dem Rücken zu ihm stellte sie ihren Koffer ab und ein animalisches Knurren drang tief aus seiner Kehle als sie ihre Robe fallen lies, unter der nichts weiter zum Vorschein kam als ihr nackter Körper.

Sie schloss zitternd die Augen, wartete, und als seine Hände sich autoritär und bestimmend auf ihre Schultern legten beugte sie sich fiebrig und ergeben der Macht die er in all den Jahren schon immer über sie gehabt hatte und der sie schlussendlich nicht mehr hatte widerstehen können.


End file.
